geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Time-Based Content
Time-Based Content are features in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World, being introduced in Update 2.1. They are received on an interval basis and comprise of direct rewards, tasks or levels to complete. Daily Rewards= Daily rewards are chests that give numerous currencies in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World. This feature can be accessed by clicking the button on the main menu that depicts a chest and reads "Daily". The two adjacent chests both have intervals of 4 and 24 hours whereby one must wait to open them. Unlocking these may grant the player Mana Orbs, Diamonds, Keymaster keys, or Shards of Power, all of which can be found here. There is also a 'Free stuff' button which leads to three chests containing icons that can unlocked by following the given YouTube, Twitter and Facebook links (include icons below). The button will disappear once all chests have been opened. Cube111.png|First chest Ship50.png|Second chest Ball41.png|Third chest Small chests may reward: *20-50 mana orbs (in increments of 5) *1-4 diamonds *0-1 shards *Keys derived from mana orbs Large chests may reward: *100-300 mana orbs (in increments of 25) *4-10 diamonds *1-2 shards (of one or multiple types) *Keys derived from mana orbs Currently, large chests no longer reward shards for some players. It may be caused by getting 100 of each shard. SmallChest.png|The 4 hour chest LargeChest.png|The 24 hour chest |-| Quests= Quests are basic collection tasks which reward different quantities of diamonds by obtaining increasing quantities of other collectibles. They are located through the directive menu. Up to three quests are queued in a tier at one time, with new quests being queued every 6 hours. Although blue notifications will be received stating that a quest has been completed, rewards must be manually claimed before new quests will be loaded. Tier 1 (5 diamonds): *Orb Finder: Collect 200 orbs *Star Finder: Collect 5 stars *Coin Finder: Collect 2 silver coins Tier 2 (10 diamonds): *Orb Collector: Collect 500 orbs *Star Collector: Collect 10 stars *Coin Collector: Collect 4 silver coins. Tier 3 (15 diamonds): *Orb Master: Collect 1,000 orbs *Star Master: Collect 15 stars *Coin Master: Collect 6 silver coins On Geometry Dash World, the quest tiers are different. Each tier gives less diamonds but is easier to complete. Tier 1 (3 diamonds): * Orb Finder: Collect 100 orbs * Star Finder: Collect 2 stars * Coin Finder: Collect 1 silver coin Tier 2 (6 diamonds): * Orb Collector: Collect 250 orbs * Star Collector: Collect 4 stars * Coin Collector: Collect 2 silver coins Tier 3 (9 diamonds): * Orb Master: Collect 500 orbs * Star Master: Collect 8 stars * Coin Master: Collect 4 silver coins |-| Daily Level= The daily levels are user-created levels that the player may complete and earn a varying amount of Diamonds depending on the level difficulty. Upon completion, the player will gain a certain amount of Diamonds as a bonus as well as the Diamonds gained from simply completing the level. Upon collecting the bonus Diamonds, the blue box containing the level will disappear, and a different level will appear in the box the next day; unless 24 hours has passed since the user level was loaded, in which case another daily level will appear. The player can only have two daily levels in their list. Daily Levels can be accessed by going to the Create menu and clicking a button on the right labeled as "Daily", which has a crown depicted on the button. The full list of daily levels can be found here. |-| Weekly Demon= Weekly Demon levels are featured user levels that can be accessed from the directive menu and progressively reward diamonds in addition to standard rewards. Their difficulties may span from Easy Demon to Hard Demon. Completing the level will reward 500 orbs, 20 diamonds, 1 key and 2 Shards of Power. The full list of weekly demons can be found here. Trivia *Bloodlust and ''Bloodbath ''are the only weekly demons to be Extreme Demons, due to being temporary April Fools jokes in 2018 and 2019, respectively. *Killgore is the first weekly demon to have changing difficulty. Its original, Medium Demon, was suddenly changed to Hard Demon due to underestimated difficulty. Category:Features